1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and multi-frequency antennas, and particularly to an electronic communications device and a multi-frequency antenna provided in the electronic communications device for receiving and transmitting wireless signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, communications devices, such as mobile telephones or a notebook computers, have become common. Such a communications device is generally provided with an antenna for transmitting and receiving wireless signals. Ordinarily, this antenna is a miniature antenna that can be located in the casing of the communications device for convenience in carrying. However, due to the decreasing size of the antenna, transmission quality of the wireless signals may be declined, construction of the antenna may become complicated, and low return loss requirements in the antenna may not be met.